On The Road Again
by pin-up-girls
Summary: What exactly do Sam and Dean spend their time doing while driving between jobs? Come on, they gotta have a little fun dont they? Warning: Wincest


**Title:** One The Road Again 

**Author: **Mishka

**Summary: **What exactly do Sam and Dean spend their time doing while driving between jobs? Come on, they gotta have a little fun dont they?

**A/N:** Ok, not much to say here. Just some random idea I came up with. Pretty much just some plotless smut lol. Feel free to review ;) It feeds the muse!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or the Winchesters. Titanic is not mine either.

* * *

The purr of the Impala's engine filled Sam's ears. Well that and his brother's voice. Dean had been babbling on about something or another for the last two hours. Sam had lost focus at some point. Dean was driving him nuts. Being stuck with his brother in the car for hours on end had its ups but had its downs too. Up, sex in the backseat. Down, Dean talking about nothing for hours. It's not that he didn't like listening to his brother but his head was starting to hurt. Right now all Sam wanted was for Dean to shut that pretty mouth up, or at least do something more useful with it. Sam grinned to himself. He knew how to shut his brother up.

"I mean come on! That movie just drove me insane! She's all like 'I'll never let go Jack' and the next thing she does is drops him into the water! Seriously. I don't care what anyone says but that was just funny. And those people had the audacity to shush me! I don't think so. What a bunch of jerks." Dean said.

The brother's had been to see Titanic two weeks ago at one of those old movie theatres that played already released movies, and Dean had cracked up at the end when Kate had dropped Jack into the water after she said she'd never let go. Most of the people there had been on the verge of tears if not crying already when Dean had started laughing. Even Sam had had tears in his eyes. But the other movie-goers hadn't found it funny and proceeded to 'shush' the laughing hunter. That was two weeks ago and Dean still hadn't gotten over it.

Sam ignored his brother's ranting and slid across the seat closer to his brother. He smiled at Dean suggestively, which his brother didn't notice, and rubbed his shoulder against his brothers.

Dean stopped his little outburst and looked at his brother who was basically sitting on him now, "You right there Sam?" he smirked.

"Yep." Sam mumbled as he pressed his face softly into Dean's neck, kissing and biting the tender flesh. He licked the skin up until his lover's ear and nipped the lobe with his teeth eliciting a small gasp from Dean.

The older hunter's hand tightened on the steering wheel to remind himself he was in fact driving. Sure there wasn't many other cars on the road but this was deer country they were traveling in, "Driving here Sammy." He mumbled.

"I know." Sam whispered as he moved his hand slowly up Dean's inner thigh, still focusing his mouth on leaving marks on Dean's neck.

Dean shuddered involuntarily and felt himself getting hard in his jeans as Sam cupped his crotch, "Figured I'd get stuck with a nympho for a lover." He tried to joke.

"Shut up Dean. You love it." Sam said as his squeezed his and over Dean bulge rather hard.

Dean gasped and the car jolted forward and swerved a little as he unconsciously put his foot down on the accelerator, "Jesus Sammy do you want me to crash the car?!"

"You won't." again he squeezed then stopped his attack on his brother's neck, now more interested with the growing bulge in his hand.

Sam shuffled back a bit so he could lean on his elbows over Dean's crotch. With an achingly deliberate slowness he unzipped his brother's fly. Dean's hard cock sprang out. The older hunter never wore boxer shorts, with a nymphomaniac as a lover there was no point. Take now for example.

Dean's eyes closed for a second before he reminded himself he was still driving. When Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's shaft, Dean's breathing hitched and the car swerved into the other lane. Luckily for the two in the black Impala there were no on coming cars.

The older brother moaned as his lover jerked him off at an infuriatingly slow pace, "Sam I gotta pull over." He moaned.

The touch went away and Dean whimpered from its loss.

"Dean. Are you listening to me?" Sam asked patiently looking up into his brother's glazed and lust darkened eyes. Dean nodded, "You will not pull this car over until you've came. Understand?" he asked slowly. Dean opened his mouth to argue when Sam knelt up and kissed him roughly, their tongues fighting and pushing against each others violently. Sam broke the kiss as quickly as he had started it, "Understand?" he asked again. Dean nodded which made Sam smile. Yep, his brother was all his.

Sam lowered himself back down and kissed the tip of Dean's cock. It twitched beneath his lips and Sam smirked. He moved Dean's right thigh towards him so he would have better access to his current object of passion. He gently cupped and squeezed Dean's balls at the same time as he ran his tongue up the underside of Dean's cock. He went back to the base then licked all the way up and took the head in his mouth. Keeping a firm hold on Dean's balls Sam bobbed his head up and down his lover's shaft. He loved the little noises Dean was making and how he could feel the car speed up and slow down every now and then. He wasn't worried that Dean would crash the car. Sam knew Dean would obey whatever he requested when his was brother was in the state of mind he was currently in.

Dean had his hands wrapped around the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. God, how the hell could Sam stay down there so long without oxygen?! Not to mention where the hell were his gag reflexes?! How the hell Dean was keeping the car on the road was beyond him.

Sam lifted his head up and dragged his teeth up the underside of Dean's rock hard cock. Dean was moaning above him and the next thing Sam knew Dean's hand was there, wrapped tightly in his hair, holding on for dear life and pushing his head back down.

The younger Winchester knew that his brother was close. Dean was panting and moaning like a fucking porn star and it was music to Sam's ears.

Sam suddenly thought of something, while he had Dean listening he may as well bring a point across. He pushed his head back up against Dean's hand and looked up at his brother, "It was metaphorical you know." He said seriously.

Dean had no idea what the hell his brother was on about. One minute Sam was sucking his dick like the pro he was and the next he was talking about metaphors. Damn college boy. He got his mind together enough to pant out a small, "Huh?"

"When Kate told Jack that she'd never let go. She meant she'd always keep him in her heart and memory. That she would live happily for him, to honor their love. She didn't mean it in the sense of losing physical contact Dean." Sam said simply.

The older hunter groaned as his brother's words pierced his lust induced haze. God how the hell could his brother talk about the Titanic at a moment like this?! God Dean needed to come like he needed to breathe. He shook his head, half amused by Sam's antics and pushed Sam's head back down.

Sam chuckled as he was guided back down. He took his brother into his mouth again and sucked for all he was worth.

He kept the suction up and wriggled his tongue over every part of Dean he could reach. He heard Dean curse above him and then he came. Right into Sam's mouth. The grip on Sam's hair was released which let him swallow his brother's seed more easily. Sam kept sucking Dean until he was sure he had every last drop, then he tucked Dean back into his pants before easing himself back up into a sitting position, resting his head casually against his propped up arm.

Sam looked at his brother happily. Dean's face was flushed and his eyes still glazed with lust and post orgasmic bliss. Sam loved that look on Dean's face. It was content and peaceful. He had the sudden urge to put his hand on Dean's chest, over his heart and tell him he'd 'never let go' but pushed it down, deciding that even he wasn't that cheesy. Instead Sam scooted closer to Dean and softly kissed him on the cheek.

"See. We didn't crash." Sam said calmly as he nuzzled his face into Dean's neck again, breathing in the sent that was purely Dean.

Dean chuckled under his breath and glanced at Sam. Seriously, talk about having control. Dean was proud of himself for keeping the American classic on the road. All though he did spent half of it accelerating then decelerating and swerving into the other lane, "Yeah." He agreed. His voice shook a little from the exhaustion his mind shattering orgasm had had on his strength. Hell his muscles were quivering under his skin.

Sam liked his lips seductively and looked at Dean before leaning forward and kissing him deeply. Not with the lusty ferociousness of their last kiss but with the burning passion of love.

The older hunter could taste himself on Sam's lips, in Sam's mouth. He smirked into the kiss. He was so owned and didn't he know it. Then again there was always an opportunity to turn the tables. When the kiss was finished he looked back to the road and said offhandedly, "You wanna drive for awhile?"


End file.
